Spirited
Plot Julia discovers a spell to transfer the Wicked Queen's spirit to her next of kin. And it all goes downhill from there. Prologue "Why am I here again?" Damien whispered as his sister pulled him through the Villain's Vault. She looked both ways, before holding a leather bound book, cracked and dusty, The cover had a black swan in flight across it, with a black diamond eye. "The Wicked Queen's spell book! Where the hex did you get that?!" Damien demanded. Okay, he was used to his sister using her magic to make people look bad or humiliating them, that was normal for him. But accessing the dark magic in the Wicked Queen's spell book? That was a new low, even for her. "Luna found it and gave it to me to safely dispose of. That way Opal didn't find it." Julia cackled. "And let me guess, you aren't going to do that." Damien groaned. "Nope." She popped. "Check this out." She shoved the book in his face, pointing at the spell's description. "An infallible spell to transfer a deceased person's spirit to their next of kin." He read, then stopped. "What are you up to?' He asked suspiciously. "Look over there." Julia whispered, pointing. Under the portrait of the Wicked Queen, next to her all powerful scepter, was Opal. Opal's fists clenched the top of the scepter's case so hard, he was surprised it hadn't broken. Opal looked up at the picture of her mother, who she so represented, and then back down at the scepter. "Julia! You aren't going to..." "Transfer the Wicked Queen's spirit over to her next of kin, her only blood relative, her daughter? Yes, yes I am." Julia laughed. "Your destined to be a good fairy! Only a fairy like that with a truly malicious heart, with no room for love in it can cast dark magic." Damien protested. But even as he said those words, he knew he was describing his sister word for word. "I am destined to be the next queen of the fairies! There is no magic to hard for me to do!" Julia declared., giving him a sharp glare. Before Damien could farther argue, she had begun to recite the spell. "Reach beyond the grave To find the one Who's work I declare isn't done I found a save There next of kin Who needs them with them in order to win So by my power All shall hear it I now shall transfer The Wicked Queen's Spirit!" Julia declared, dark energy skating through her body, before it expelled outward. It formed a perfect likeness of the Wicked Queen, before it whisked away into Opal. Opal screamed, a sound that would haunt Damien's nightmares forever, it was nearly animal! Opal folded in on herself, tears streaming down her face, until suddenly, she stopped. She straightened up, her body sparking with dark energy, her eyes glowing pure white.The tears on her face seemed to dissolve into steam. She laughed, a sound deep and echoey, with just the slightest hint of Opal's normal laugh beneath it. "Scepter!" She declared, holding her hand out as the scepter from the display flew into it. Then she cackled, before taking off. Julia looked pleased with herself, but Damien's fist clenched. "What did you do?!" He demanded. Chapter one Students were just going about their ordinary day, when they heard it. A deep cackle, then there was a flash of dark energy that temporary blinded everyone. When vision was regained, they discovered the school had been transformed. Now they were standing in black and purple crystal halls. Lockers had vanished, and in the center of the school was a huge black swan statue, with glowing purple eyes. Headmaster Grimm's office had transformed into a throne room, with a black, purple, and dark blue spiky backed throne. "Raven did you do that?!" One student yelled in panic. "No! The most powerful villain on this planet did!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. It was Opal, or at least, it looked somewhat like Opal. If you take away the dark energy crackling through her white hair, the glowing white eyes, the scepter in her hand, and the high collared black, purple, and dark blue dress she was wearing, she would look like Opal. "Opa what happened to you?!" Larkin yelled, his voice ridden with panic. Opal's eyes flashed black. "Call me by my true title, the Wicked Queen!" She called. The voice betrayed a hint of Opal's, but it was mostly drowned out by the creepy, deep echo. She reached out to strike Larkin with her scepter, but something prevented her. It was as if an invisible barrier surrounded Larkin that prevented her from hurting him. She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like you alone can do me much harm." She floated up. "Now, students and faculty alike, let me ease your fears." She announced. "I will do no harm to you!" She smiled. "I will simply inspect you, those that can be of use to me will be subject to some...magical persuasion, those of you that can't, well, I leave that occurrence up to your imagination. And don't try to leave, this school has a spell that every time you try to walk outside, it will send you back in. Ta ta!" Opal vanished in a cloud of smoke, nabbing a student by the name of Rosalynn O'Banks as she did so. "I can't believe Opal would do such a thing!" Raven gasped. "She wouldn't." Larkin muttered. "I know my sister like the back of my hand. That wasn't her." ''Fauve echoed. "That was clearly her!" The students tried to argue, but a streak crashed into the room. It was Damien. "It. Wasn't. Opal. In. Control." He panted. "Not here Mr. CrownFairy." Headmaster Grimm warned. "We don't know when she will return. Let's make our way to the Vault." And the students obliged. Just before he left the main room, Larkin looked back at where Not-Opal, he had no idea what else to call her, had tried to hurt him. For whatever reason, she couldn't do it to him. Something to think about. Chapter one and a half She's swimming it seems. Swimming through dark shadows, as thick and cold as mud. It makes her feel tired. She tries to sleep. But before she can fully succumb to the spell, something hits her eardrums. "O...appe...ou." It sounds like Larkin, though the reception is garbled. She can't understand a word he says. "louder." She tries to say but her mouth won't open. She feels a stabbing pain in her chest. Above her heart. Then her arm feels like it's being yanked out of it's socket. She tries to scream, but no sound comes out. Then, at last, it lessens. She can finally sleep. Though now she isn't sure if she wants too. Chapter two Deep within the Vault of Lost Tales, the students and faculty gathered. "Explain Mr. CrownFairy." Headmaster Grimm instructed once they were all hidden. And in a breathless flurry of words, Damien explained what had happened. ''"Julia's too good a person to do that to my sister." ''Fauve protested feebly. Damien put his hand on her shoulder. "She's a good actress, not a good person. Though those things seem to be easily confused." The headmaster cleared his throat. "That is a very serious accusation Mr. CrownFairy." He warned. "Do you have proof?" "I believe him." A student by the name of Carmen Rosenbaum shrugged. "Julia's a nasty witch. I wouldn't put anything past her." "That's all well and good but we still need proof before we can blame Miss..." Whatever the Headmaster's next words were, got cut off as the door to the Vault flew off it's hinges. On the other side, stood Rosalynn. But a new and different Rosalynn she was. Her colors were muted and her eyes were pure black, with no glimpse of white. She bared her teeth and wielded her ever present knife in her hands. "The Queen commands I bring her someone who can help her." Her voice was low and emotionless, almost flat. "And what if we don't?" Carmen challenged. Rosalynn's eye's flashed and she lunged towards Carmen, knife at the ready. But Carmen was too quick, ducking out of the way, behind Fauve. "A human shield won't stop me!" Rosalynn declared, but as she lunged at the terrified Fauve, black magic took hold of her wrist and steered it away. "Her too my queen?" Rosalynn whined as if to the air. She must have received a response, because she rolled her eyes and ran behind a different student, knife digging in to the small of their back. "You'll do I suppose." She commented. "Now March! Or you get this so far in the back it will come out your stomach!" The student, frightened, obliged. When they were gone, Raven's fist flickered purple. "I'll take care of this "Queen"!" "I wouldn't." Damien muttered. "And why not, you don't want to rescue Opal?" Raven challenged. "I do, it's just, Opal may not be in control of her body, but it's still her body. She'll feel the pain of the blasts and wounds others inflict upon the possessed her, even when she's no longer possessed. So, let's save that till a last resort." Damien explained. "''You do know magic." ''Fauve smiled at him, but it was strained. Understandable. It's not every day one's sister becomes possessed by her evil birth mother and turned into a maniac now was it? "So...how do you suggest we defeat her?" Raven asked. Everyone in the vault turned to look at him, not noticing when one white haired girl snuck away. Chapter three Luna had fled to her dorm. Surprisingly, the dorms, at least the insides, were left untouched by the Wicked Queen's spell. Guilt was eating up her insides. She was as much at fault as Julia. After all, Julia would never have found the spell had Luna not handed the book right over to her! She was idiot for believing Julia was going to safely dispose of it! Thankfully, Damien didn't tell the others that she was the one to give the book to Julia. She didn't know why he omitted that bit of info, but she was grateful that he had. Now she was hiding. She didn't want to see the consequences of her actions. Thankfully, her roommate wasn't in the dorm, so she was safe. Luna screamed into her pillow, pressing it over her face. She didn't care if she suffocated herself, it was what she deserved. Something flashed in the corner of her eye, catching her attention. She removed the pillow and placed it next to her, trying to find the source of the light. It came from Julia's side of the room, underneath her bed. At first, Luna's conscience told her not to go rifling through Julia's things, it wasn't nice to break someone's trust. Well, that train of thought lasted about three seconds, before she remembered that Julia had been playing her like a violin since the day they meant! Rifling through her things wasn't nearly as bad as that! Luna ripped the dark blue velvet comforter off of the bed in one fluid motion. Then she peered underneath it. The source of the glow was a book, thick and leather bound, edged in silver, with two fairies in flight on the cover. She moved it to catch the light, and the title began to show up. "The Fairy Queen's Book of Antidotes, Counterspells and Reversals." Almost without a second thought, Luna flipped through the book. The Fairy Queen was gifted with unmeasurable power, there was nothing she couldn't do, so chances are she'd find what she was looking for in here. A crash echoed through the school, along with a scream. She'd better find it fast. Chapter four "I honestly don't know a lot about possessions." Damien admitted, flushing. He was into science and things that required logical thinking, magic wasn't either of those things. "GREAT!" Larkin moaned. "You mean we either have to leave Opa like that or risk hurting her?" "Why couldn't she hurt you or Fauve?" Carmen spoke up, calming the boy down. "It doesn't make much sense to me. The Wicked Queen doesn't seem to care who she hurts to get to the top." And with that, Carmen had voiced the question on all of the gathered people's minds. "I have a theory." Raven spoke up. "Larkin, you're Opal's boyfriend and best friend, and Fauve, you are her sister. Maybe if Opal loves someone enough, no matter how strong the possession is, possessed Opal or anyone controlled by possessed Opal can't hurt them." "''That does make a little sense..." ''Fauve trailed off. At the very least she and Larkin were safe from harm, so they should probably be the ones executing the defeating of Opal. Except, neither one had magic or any kind. "So....any ideas on how to stop the possession?" Larkin asked. "We're probably the only ones who can get close to her, so we could be distraction if nothing else?" The room fell silent in thought, until Damien looked up, noticing one student was gone. "Where's Luna? She might know how to stop Opal?" He voiced. Carmen glared at him. "Damien, Luna is mean to Opal. She always has been. She's probably relaxing somewhere with no intention of ever coming back." "Why would she help Opal when Opal's finally turned into the person she always told us she would?" Larkin commented bitterly. Fauve rubbed her forearm, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. "''But she's my best friend, maybe I could talk to her and convince her to help? She's really a good person, she'll help. She wouldn't want to see people suffer just to feel validated about her opinion on Opal." "Regardless of whether or not that's true, Luna's not here. And we don't have time to go look for her, not when we risk Opal or one of her minions coming back." Larkin commented. Conversation and planning erupted in the vault, each idea being shot down with a reason why it wouldn't work almost as soon as it was suggested. But if one listened closely, the might have heard the sound of footsteps fading away from the Vault, as if someone had run away. Chapter five Luna took a deep breath as she walked away from the Vault. She knew there were people who didn't like her, she didn't know it was as bad as they made it seem. People thought she was mean. She knew she was, at least to Opal, but she had her reasons. They should have known why she did it before they judged her for doing it. She clenched the book tighter in her arms. She knew if she came up with a solution and presented it to them, most of them would have thought she had an ulterior motive for ruining Opal's life. Which right then, she wasn't planning on. She just wanted to stop the possession. She had to do this alone. As she made her way to the main room, she caught sight of Opal, inspecting a student. Whatever she saw, she didn't like, and tossed them into a cage with her spell. Luna tried to sneak away, but her shoes squeaked, alerting Opal's attention. Opal sneered. She teleported over to Luna, and grabbed her by her neck. "Surely I'll be allowed to hurt you." She muttered. She pressed hard on Luna's throat, making her gag. Just as she was turning purple, losing her breath, Opal removed her hand. "Really?" Opal groaned. "Her as well? That's a surprise." Opal stalked away. Luna gasped for air. When she felt fully refreshed, she rolled her turtleneck down to reveal fingerprint like bruises where Opal had pressed. That wasn't what caused her to pause. Opal couldn't kill her. She tried to, but just as Luna was sure she was going to die, Opal stopped. That meant that while Opal may not love her as much as she loved Fauve and Larkin, but she still loved her enough to not want to be the one responsible for her death. That revelation, and the fact that possessed Opal was sure she could have killed her with no interference, made Luna feel ten times worse. She herself had been 100 percent sure that if she came across possessed Opal it would have been "bye-bye Luna Swanson". Opal loved her enough to not do that. She wanted to keep her alive. Luna couldn't wrap her head around this. It made her even more determined to stop what she had helped cause. Chapter six While the rest of the students were planning a way to stop Opal, Opal herself was planning. She figured taking one student at a time was getting her nowhere! She should inspect them all at once. Her scepter glowed, and so did the floor of the vault of lost tales. The students began to scream as it was lifted. Fauve stumbled into Damien, who would have stumbled into Carmen, had she not tripped over Larkin's foot. "This can't be good." Damien muttered. "Yeah, ya think?" Carmen glared as she tried to right herself. "Students!" Opal declared. "I have decided to end your suffering now. I will pick from all of you the ones I say can help me, and those that can't, well, they will face my army." Rosaylnn growled, as if to echo this point, brandishing her knife, which somehow looked bigger than it was before this whole deal. "Opal please don't do this!" Larkin begged. "This isn't you!" His voice cracked. "You would rather die yourself than know you've caused this much pain." ''Fauve echoed. Opal face palmed. "You two are just lucky I am kept from hurting you. Stay out of my way!" She ordered. Her hair began to move with energy, turning black, as her eyes flashed pure black. She seemed to grow a few feet as she lunged at the students. Once again, her attack could not harm Larkin and Fauve, they're appeared to be a wall surrounding them when her magic steered towards them. Suddenly, something was projected on the wall opposite them. It was a drawing. A detailed drawing of Opal and her family, with monsters that looked surprisingly like Opal's real parents, trying to get to her. But it had been drawn so that it looked like the moment the monsters touched the family, they started to vanish. Opal blinked, her eyes flashing briefly back to normal, before going all black again. Opal had drawn this after first going to Ever After High. Then the pages were flipped, and new drawings were shown on the screen. And an unfamiliar voice, low and gentle, sang out. "''I have searched the whole school to find you. I know your name. Julia's poisoned the heart deep inside you But this does not define you This is not who you are You know who you are." One final picture was shown. It was an actual photograph, not a drawing. It was at Mother's day at Spellementary School, and it showed Eliza posing with Fauve and Opal, holding both their gifts raised equally high. The tag on the bottom read: "Mother's day with both my precious girls! Garvey took the picture, he wanted to feel included." The voice continued. "Who you truly are." '' Opal screamed, holding her head as she folded in on herself. The magic began to sputter and spark, before drawing back to her, and expelling outwards into a perfect likeness of the Wicked Queen, before dissipating. Opal returned to normal, along with the hypnotized students and the school itself. "OPAL!" Larkin cried out, running over to her. Chapter six and a half She's no longer swimming. Now it feels like she's floating. She likes this feeling. But it ends. She feels a pain shoot through her fingers, and something feels wrong in her heart. She jerks her hand away, though from what she isn't sure. Then she feels warm. Buzzy. Calm. Oddly enough her eyes well up. Then pain shoots through her entire body and she ''finally ''can scream.'' When she opens her eyes she sees Larkin. "Welcome back." He says. Chapter seven Opal stumbled into Larkin, throwing her arms around his neck, as she rested her head on his chest. She was crying. She was confused, and probably in pain. Larkin felt his heart break. He hated seeing her look so vulnerable, so afraid, so weak. "Shh.' He soothed, hugging her tighter. "My poor little princess." He cooed. "How about we get you looked at, then we'll have your favorite dinner, and then how about you get some sleep? Sound good?" Opal nodded against him, letting herself be led away, Fauve following close behind. "Miss Wicked won't be punished for this. But someone must be." Headmaster Grimm said, looking at the ruins of the vault of lost tales floor that had destroyed part of the school's floor. "Julia!" Damien yelled, pointing to where his sister fluttered in, a look of fake shock on her face. "She did it!" "I would never!" Julia gasped. "Such a thing to say to your sister!" "Mr. CrownFairy, we do need proof." The headmaster reminded him. Damien took a long shuddery breath. "I'll give you proof." he whispered in a shaky voice. He drew his shaking hands together, muttering something under his breath. It shined green, before replaying the exact scene that had occurred. Had it really only happened earlier that day? It felt like eons ago. When he had finished, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked expectantly at the Headmaster. "I suppose that is proof." He allotted. "Oh when I get my hands on you!" Carmen yelled, being almost unsuccessfully held back by a few unfortunate students. "I'll handle Julia's punishment." Headmaster Grimm scolded, gripping Julia's elbow as he pulled her away. Epilogue Luna sat on a balcony, looking at the moon. It was her beacon of comfort, but tonight it just seemed lonely. "Hey Luna." Julia commented, flitting over to her. Luna glared sharply at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your punishment?" Julia shrugged. "They're arguing over what is severe enough. I snuck away, though I will hear more about this later. And if it's expulsion, I will fight against that. How can I be the Queen of all the Fairies if I don't go here and learn even more magic?" "You just want to hurt Opal more." Luna accused. "Ah yes, the Wicked Princess." Julia said, sighing. "Let me ask you something Lulu." "Luna." She interrupted flatly. "Sorry, ''Luna. ''Tell me, how is what I did to her any different than what you do to her?" Julia challenged. Luna was taken aback. "You hurt her." "So do you." Julia pointed out. "There are only two differences. I second hand hurt more than just Opal, and I physically hurt her. You hurt her spirit every time. And in a way that hurts worse because those seldom heal." "Leave Julia." Luna scolded, feeling awful. "Fine." Julia raised her hands in defeat and turned to leave. "One more thing Luna. Nice work with the reversal. Too bad your too afraid of what others will think if they know you were the one who know what to do." Luna opened her mouth to retort, but shut it. She wasn't wrong. After finding in Julia book the way to reverse it was to remind them of who they were before being possessed, Luna was worried that people would think she was going to hurt Opal. And now after it worked, she was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea to tell. They either wouldn't believe her, or think she did that to lead up to hurting Opal even worse. She shuddered in the cool night air. "I'm sorry.' She whispered as a single tear fell from her eye. "I'm so sorry Opal."Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction